ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shades of Gray (episode)
M*A*S*H Does we have a source for this? * This episode contains a reference to the series M*A*S*H. On the medical viewscreen, the number 4077 is seen in the text "Autonomic Functions Warning (4077)". This number was assigned to the MASH unit in that series. It seems more likely to me that this has something to do with 47, put it back if a source can be provided.-Jackoverfull 22:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Most of the 47 references are dubious at best anyway. In this case, given it's a medical viewscreen and that particular number - I think in this case common sense, that it is a reference to mash, is probably appropriate. — Morder (talk) 22:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to check my TNG companion and other books- this sounds familiar. --31dot 22:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, it's not necessary to remove references like this since there is a very real possibility that they're true. Just put an tag on them next time and if they're uncited for a long while - then we remove them :) — Morder (talk) 22:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::There is no mention of it on the Companion page for this episode, but I'll keep an eye out.--31dot 22:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::If I remember well, Joe Menosky was not involved with the production at this time, so I doubt a "47" reference. References to M*A*S*H with the use of the number 4077 was already used before by the TNG's team, so I think this to be the more plausible explanation. ;)--Sid-Vicious 23:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Data using the contraction "I'm" on the planet I've listened to the clip at least 10 times and it does NOT sound like he says "I'm" but rather "I am" just quickly. I think that the comment about improper continuity should be removed. -- 16:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you think it should be removed and have a valid reason why, then go right ahead! Just remember to include the removed section on the talk page. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The subtitles say "I'm" on my season 2 box set (UK), but subtitles can be, and frequently are in my experience, wrong, or modified for brevity and ease of reading. But listening carefully, I agree with 76.118.34.56 - it definitely sounds like two syllables to my ear (I am), but only just... Muzer 20:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Missing scene? "When La Forge begins to cut off the stinger of one of the vine's thorns with his phaser, the entire swamp begins to move, and the vines close in on the away team. The officers call for emergency beamout just as more vines swing at them. The thorn sample is delivered to sickbay, and Data reports on the predatory nature of the vines to the captain." I just watched this scene, is my episode missing something or is this someone being dramatic? I see LaForge calling for a beam-out and almost before he completes his sentence, the camera cuts to the transporter room. I read in the story draft that the swamp coming alive was planned but evidently not realized in the actual episode. Seeing how nobody'll probably bother researching this particular episode (:P) I'll rework the section 09:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC)